Freedom
by Nasakenai
Summary: Manusia kembali di ingatkan. Penghinaan terbesar mereka. Terkurung dalam dinding bagai burung. Sekarang giliran manusia mengembalikan martabat mereka. Mengambil kembali kebebasan yang di ambil para titan dari mereka
1. Chapter 1

_**FREDOM**_

 **Chapter 1 :** **Penyerangan** **T** **itan**

Lebih dari 100 tahun yang lalu umat manusia mengalami teror yang mengerikan. Entah sebagai hukuman kepada manusia atas kaserakahanya atau untuk alasan yang lain titan muncul dan memangsa umat manusia.

Mereka yang selamat membuat 3 lapis dinding ( Maria, Rose, Sina ) untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan titan dan hidup damai di dalamnya. Tapi kedamaian yang rapuh itupun hancur dengan munculnya Titan Colossal

- **Tahun 845** **Distrik Shiganshina**

Distrik Shiganshina merupakan salah satu wilayah terluar dari dinding, keadaanya saat ini cukup senyap tanpa suara hal itu dikarenakan sesosok tangan titan muncul. "mungkinkah itu…" ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang bergaya mangkuk yang sedang ketakutan bernama Armin.

" dindingnya… mustahil… dinding itu tingginya 50 meterkan " ucap anak berambut hitam pendek bermata hijau bernama Eren.

Setelah tangan yang muncul titan itupun menampakan mukanya. Titan itu napak memerhatikan sekitarnya dan mulai menendang dinding itu, alhasil lubang yang besarpun tercipta.

Puing-puing dari dindingpun berjatuhan mengenai rumah penduduk juga menewaskan banyak dari mereka.

Pada hari itu umat manusia kembali di ingatkan penghinaan terhadap mereka, tinggal dalam kurungan yang disebut dinding. terkurung layaknya burung dalam sangkar dan ternak dalam kandang.

" gawat kalau begini titannya akan masuk. HOOI…. Semuanya cepat lari " teriak seorang bocah pirang Naruto.

" SEMUANYA LARII…. SELAMATKAN NYAWA KALIAAN…!"

" LARII….!"

"KYAAAAAA"

" kalian segera pergi dari sini atau titan akan datang satu-persatu! " ucap Armin dengan panik. "" Eren ?!"" ucap Armin dan Mikasa bocah perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang saat melihat Eren berlari ketempat lain.

Mikasa yang melihat hal itupun mengikuti Eren yang rupanya sedang berlari menuju rumahnya. Dia berharap agari ibuya sudah melarika diri karena dia merasa puing-puing tadi mengarah ke rumah mereka.

Tapi sayangnya hal itu tak terjadi karena benar saja, puing-puing itu menuju rumahnya dan hal itu membuat ibunya tertimpa reruntuhan. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka berdua mencoba mengankat reruntuhan yang menimpa Ibunya Eren.

" eren apa itu kau ? Cepat larilah lari bersama mikasa para titan itu akan datang kemari ! " ucap ibu Eren.

" aku juga ingin cepat lari karena itu cepat lah keluar dan ikutlah lari bersama kami" balas Eren.

" kakiku sudah hancur walau aku keluar dari sini aku tak akan bisa berlari" balas sang ibu. "kalau begitu aku akan menggendongmu" balas Eren.

" Apakah kau bisa menuruti perintah terakhirku" bentak sang ibu. Tanpa di sangka satu titan menuju ke arah mereka. Oke mohon maaf bagian ini sampai mereka naik kapal kita skip aja ya karena sama dengan di cerita aslinya.

'apa hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan selalu kalah dari para titan itu. Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi bagaimanapun aku akan menghapuskan mereka dari muka bumi ini, harus...!' pikir Naruto yang di landa sedikit keputusasaan saat melihat Titan Armored menghancurkan gerbang menuju dinding Maria.

Disisi lain terlihat Eren yang sedang menangis sekaligus marah " Aku pasti akan menghapuskan mereka sampai tidak tersisa satupun " ucap Eren.

Pada akhirnya wilayah umat manusia semakin menyusut sampai ke dinding Rose. Orang-orang yang selamat saat ini sedang berkumpul untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Terlihat 2 orang prajurit garnisun sedang terlibat cekcok dengan 1 dari 3 bocah yang ada di situ mereka tak lain adalah Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin. Hal itu karena Eren tak terima karena prajurit berkata agar lebih banyak orang yang mati di makan titan sehingga mereka tidak perlu kekurangan makanan.

"kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana titan memakan manusia hidup-hidup" ucap Eren.

"Cih diamlah bocah" ucap salah satu dari prajurit tersebut .

" maaf dia begini karena lapar karena itu dia sedikit nakal" ucap Armin berusaha untuk melerai.

"dengarlah kalian harusnya bersyukur karena tanpa kami kalian pasti akan mati" ucap pria itu.

" Apa maksudmu pak tua seharusnya kalian yang akan mati tanpa kami " ucap Naruto yang melihat mereka dari balkon sebuah rumah .

Merekapun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada orang yang baru berbicara tadi " Haa.. apa maksudmu bocah ? " ucap pria itu sedikit kesal.

" kalian berbicara seperti kalian adalah orang yang paling benar padahal kenyataanya banyak dari kalian menggunakan pajak yang di ambil dari kami hanya untuk mabuk dan bersenang-senang, jadi bukankah seharusnya kalianlah yang harus bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada kami dasar sampah " jawab Naruto.

" brengsek turun lah ke sini akan kuhajar kau !" ucap pria yang satunya lagi. Karena mendengar tantangan dari kedua pria tadi Narutopun turun bukanya dihajar oleh kedua orang itu malah mereka yang di buat tersungkur oleh Naruto dalam sekejap.

" jika kalian mepermasalahkan makanan ini maka ambilah brengsek " ucap Naruto sambil melepar rotinya ke muka salah satu prajurit tersebut dan pergi menjauhi tempat tersebut. Eren dan kedua temannya menatap Naruto dengan kagum.

" oi tunggu, siapa namamu ?" tanya Eren tetapi tidak diperdulikan oleh naruto karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri 'menyedihkan dengan kekuatan mereka yang lemah seperti ini bagaimana mereka bisa melindungi manusia dari titan dasar sampah' ucap naruto.

 **Skip** **3** **Tahun Kemudian**

3 tahun sudah berlalu,saat ini Naruto yang telah cukup umur dan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang prajurit. Tidak hanya dia tetapi ada beberapa wajah yang tak asing baginya antara lain Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa yang tinggal di wilayah Shiganshina sama sepertinya sebelum titan menyarang tempat itu serta seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dan di kuncir kebelakang dengaan raut muka yang selalu terlihat bosan yang kalau tidak salah ingat dia bernama Annie Leonhartd. Naruto tak sengaja bertemu Annie saat dia sedang mengantri untuk meminta makanan saat mengungsi.

Siang hari yang terik tampak bayak kadet muda yang berbaris di lapangan. Hal ini meruakan sesuatu yang membosankan bagi Naruto. Terlihat orang botak yang bisa dipastikan sebagai pelatih mereka saat in dengan seenaknya dia membentak para prajurit di sana dia bernama Keith Shardis. Meskipun Naruto tau tujuannya untuk melatih mental mereka tetapi ini tetap sesuatu yang membosankan untuknya,

Meskipun ada beberapa hal yang yang membuatnya terhibur seperti salah satu kadet berkepala botak bernama Conny yang salah meposisikan tangannya saat sikap hormat dan perempuan berambut coklat panjang di kuncir bernama Sasha yang dengan santainya memakan kentang saat pelatih Keith itu mendekatinya dan lagi dengan polosnya dia malah membagi kentang yang dia makan kepada pelatih botak itu, karena hal itu Narutopun tak bisa menahan tawanya sehingga dia menjadi pusat perhatian oleh semua kadet dan pelatih botak itu.

" kenapa kau tertawa kadet ? " ucap pelatih Keith.

" Maaf pak tidak sengaja" jawab Naruto.

" sebut kan nama, asal dan tujanmu !" perintah sang pelatih.

" Naruto Namikaze dari Shiganshina tujuan saya adalah untuk bergabung denga Scout Legiun " ucap Naruto dengan tegas. Pelatih dan rata-rata kadet di sana cukup terkejut.

" apa alasanmu untuk masuk ke sana ?" tanya sang pelatih.

" alasan saya adalah karena saya ingin membunuh semua titan sampai tak tersisa agar saya bisa pergi keluar dinding dan menjelajahi dunia ini tanpa harus takut dengan serang titan karena aku tak ingi mejadi seperti burung didalam sangkar ataupun ternak di dalam kadang " ucap Naruto. Hampir semua yag ada di sana memandang kagum kepada Naruto.

"baiklah semuanya bubar kembali ketempat kalian !, dan untukmu nona Brauws kau aku hukum untuk memutari lapangan sampai malam ! " printah sang pelatih.

 **Skip**

Hari sudah mulai gelap para kadet mulai pergi ke aula untuk makan begitu juga Naruto. Sesampianya di aula dia melihat beberapa kadet yang entah sedang memerhatikan apa. Mereka adalah Eren dan beberapa kadet lainnya karena penasaran Narutopun menghampiri mereka " yo kalian sedang melihat apa ? " tanya Naruto.

" tidak ada hanya saja kau lihat gadis kentang itu dia masih berlari sampai sekarang " ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan beberapa jerawat yang menghiasi pipinya dia bernama Marco.

" dia cukup tangguh untuk seorang perempuan " tambah Eren.

" kalian lebih baik cepat masuk waktu makan malam sudah dekat " saran Naruto dan di iyakan oleh mereka.

Waktu makan malam mereka cukup heboh karena perseteruan Jean dengan Eren meskipun pada akhirnya mereka di hajar oleh Naruto karena tak sengaja membuat makanan milik Naruto terjatuh. " barusan aku mendengar suara berisik di sini… apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan ?" ucap pelatih Keith yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari pintu dengan raut muka yang menyeramkan

" maaf, itu salah saya karena tadi ada dua kucing yang bertengkar dan membuat makana saya tumpah jadi saya memberi pelajaran kepada mereka " ucap Naruto dengan entengnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Eren dan Jean yang sedikit gemetaran karena mereka yakin bahwa mereka lah yang dimaksud kucing yang berkelahi oleh Naruto tadi.

" Oh.. aku harap kau bisa menahan dirimu sedikit namikaze " ucap pelati Keith.

" anda tak perlu khawatir pak, kejadian ini tak akan terjadi lagi karena jika itu terjadi saya akan **membunuh** ke-2 kucing tersebut" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menekankan pada kalimat 'membunuh'. Hal tersebut sukses membuat wajah Eren dan Jean menjadi pucat karena ketakutan. Sedangkan yang lainnya mencoba menahan tawa akan tingkah mereka. Suasana sedikit kembali seperti semula berkat kepargian pelatih Keith.

Dan apa kabar dengan Sasha si gadis yang memakan kentang di lapangan tadi?, dia yang telah tidak kuat berlari dan hampir jatuh untungnya ada seorang gadis baik hati yang memberinya sedikit dari jatah makannya dia adalah Krista Lenz yang juga merupakan kadet pelatihan 104 yang sempat di kira Sasha sebagai dewi.

 **Skip**

Para kadet yang baru bergabung saat ini dilatih cara memakai 3 Dimensional Manuver biasa disingkat 3d manuver. Tetapi sebelum itu mereka harus berlatih bagaimana cara untuk berdiri saat menggunakan manuver. Para kadet harus bisa berdiri saat digantung dengan tali yang terhubung dengan sabuk di pinggang mereka dan juga sebuah tiang.

"latihan ini adalah dasar dari semua dasar. Dari latihan ini kita bisa melihat bakat mereka dalam menggunakan 3d manuver… Lihat laki-laki dan perempuan itu, mereka sama sekali tidak bergeming, mereka sudah tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan dari sanalah kita bisa tau kalau mereka berbakat." ucap seorang pengawas kepada pengawas lain yang nampaknya masih baru sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Mikasa. " tampaknya tahun ini kita mendapat beberapa pendatang baru yang cukup hebat " lanjutnya. Meskipun juga ada yang terbalik saat latihan dia adalah Eren Jaeger meskipun pada akhirnya itu hanya karena perlengkapa yang digunakannya rusak.

 **-** **Tahun 850, 2 Tahun Setelah Bergabung**

Terlihat para kadet para kadet yang tengah berlari di daerah pegunungan dengan membawa beban di punggungnya. " Dasar lambat, cepat lari, Dasar Banci!" bentak pelatih Keith. " Kenapa, Arlet? Kau Tertinggal! Apa ini terlalu berat untukmu? jika ini sungguhan kau pasti sudah dimakan titan " bentak pelatih kepada Armin.

" Berikan padaku! Kalau begini terus kau bisa dikeluarkan, pelatihan kali ini sedang di nilai"

ucap seorang lelaki berbadan besar dengan rambut pirang pendek sambil mengambil tas yang dibawa Armin dia bernama Reiner.

" jika kau ketahuan kau bisa di hukum " Balas Armin. " kalau begitu berusahalah agar sampai tidak ketahuan jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran " Balas Rainer.

'Rainer Braun, dia memiliki ketahanan tubuh dan mental yang kuat rekan-rekannya sangat mempercayainya' batin Keith.

" dari pada menjadi beban lebih baik aku mati " kata Armin sambil berlari dan mengambil tas yang dibawa Rainer tadi.

'Armin Arlet, meskipun memiliki ketahan fisik yang lemah, tetapi dia memiliki nilai akademis yang luar biasa' batin Keith

Telah selesai dengan lari kini mereka melakukan simulasi cara mengalahkan titan dengan memakai 3d manuver. Terlihat tiga orang datang memakai manuver dan mulai menebas tengkuk dari titan buatan dari kayu untuk latihan sehingga tercipta 3 bekas tebasan, dua dari mereka memotong dengan baik sedangkan yang satunya kurang dalam saat memotong tengkuk tersebut.

' Annie Leonhardt, meskipun dia memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dia adalah penyendiri dan tidak bisa berkerja dalam tim.' batin Keith

'Bertolt Hoover, dia sangat berbakat tapi kurang berinisiatif.' batin Keith saat menilai lelaki berbadan tinggi dan berambut hitam tersebut.

'Jean Krischtain, ahli dalam memakai 3d manuver, tetapi kepribadiannya yang blak-blakan justru membuat perselisihan. ' batin Keith sambil menilai pria berambut coklat dengan sisi samping yang dicukur habis.

" aku tak bisa bertarung seperti mereka aku harus mencari mangsaku sendiri" ucap Jean sambil menjauh dari mereka berdua.

' aku pasti bisa bergabung dengan polisi militer….. heh' batin Jean sambil menyeringai saat menemukan mangsanya.

" terima kasih jean sudah kuduga mengikutimu merupakan pilihan yang tepat" ucap Conny sambil mencoba mencuri mangsa Jean. Tetapi sayang sekali belum sempat Conny menebas tengkuk dari titan buatan tersebut seseorang telah mendahuluinnya. " Berhasil! " ucap Sasha saat berhasil mengambil mangsa mereka.

'Sasha Braus, dia berbakat dalam bertindak dengan cara tak wajar, tapi kepribadiannya itu tak cocok bagi aktivitas yang teroganisir' batin Keith

' Conny Spinger, dia ahli dalam tikungan tajam, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan otaknya yang tumpul' batin Keith

Ditempat lain terlihat Mikasa yang dengan mudahnya menebas 2 tengkuk titan dengan cepat di ikuti dengan Eren yang menebas salah satu dari titan yang telah ditebas oleh Mikasa meskipun masih kurang dalam.

'Mikasa Ackerman, prestasinya luar biasa dalam segala bidang, dia adalah orang jenius yang belum ada sebelumnya. Eren Jaeger, meski dia tak memiliki bakat yang lebih, dia memiliki ketekunan yang luar biasa, selain itu dia memiliki tujuan dan tekad yang sangat kuat' batin Keith.

Di lain tempat terlihat Naruto yang menebas beberapa titan dengan sangat cepat bahkan tebasannya cukup dalam. ' dan Terakhir Naruto Namikaze, orang yang bahkan lebih jenius dari mikasa, meskipun dia merupakan seorang pemalas, tapi di saat yang penting di berubah menjadi orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan, sifatnya yang penyendiri dan menolak saat ada yang mendekatinya membuatnya di juluki sebagai 'serigala penyendiri' oleh semua teman seangkatannya' batin Keith.

 **Skip**

Pagi hari para kadet memulai latiha mereka mulai dari latihan beladiri dengan tangan kosong, memakai senjata dan lainnya. Mereka cukup antusias beberapa justru malah bercanda seperti Conny dan Sasha bagaimana tidak mereka malah memasang pose bertarung yang nyeleneh seperti gaya bangau dll. Berbeda dengan yang lain Naruto justru merasa bosan .

" yo Annie bukankah ini membosankan maksudku latihan beladiri tidak terlalu di butuhkan, lagupula tidak ada penilaian dalam latihan ini, karena yang lebih penting adalah latihan menggunakan manuver dan latihan bagaimana cara mengalahkan titan. Dan lagi aku tidak suka melawan perempuan tak perduli seberapa kuat mereka bagaimana kalau kita istirahat saja" ucap Naruto kepada Annie yang merupakan lawan latihannya.

" terserahlah tapi jika kita tertangkap kau yang bertanggung jawab " kata Annie yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat mereka.

Tak lama mereka pergi Annie malah di hadang oleh Eren dan Rainer yang merasa jengkel karena Annie yang sering beristirahat saat pelatih tidak ada, tapi niat mereka untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Annie akan tetapi malah mereka yang di hajar.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto ?, tidak ada yang berani berurusan dengannya karena mereka tau pada akhirnya mereka yang akan babak belur jika mencari masalah degannya.

Ke esokan paginya para kadetpun menjalani pelatihan yang sama seperti kemarin. " guah…! itaina annie bisakah kau sedikit mengalah ?!" ucap Eren yang telah terjatuh saat berlatih dengan Annie.

" karena kau bersungguh-sungguh, jadi aku juga bersungguh-sungguh. Jika kau memang laki-laki bukanya seharusnya kau yang mengalah?! " kata Annie dengan sedikit malas.

" leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu. Jika kau lebih lemah dariku kenapa aku yang terjatuh sedangkan kau masih berdiri? " kata Eren.

" aku tidak perlu susah payah untuk menjatuhkanmu. Mereka yang lemah harus berlatih teknik perlindungan diri agar bisa bertahan saat melawan orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Kau tidak akan kalah jika mengetahui tekniknya" balas Annie sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

" aku mengerti. Tapi istirahat sedikit bisakan ?!"kata Eren tetapi sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Annie.

" aku mulai " kata Annie sambil menendang kaki Eren dan mulai melingkar kan tanganya ke leher Eren dan mejatuhkannya.

" annie aku menyerah " ucap Eren.

" meyerah? Jangan menyerah, belajarlah memakai kekuatanmu dan bagaimana cara berbicara dengan wanita" ucap Annie.

" aku mengerti, aku akan belajar. Cepat lepaskan!" kata Eren dengan muka yang mulai memerah. Tiba-tiba muncul Reiner terbang menuju mereka, Annie dengan reflek yang telah terlatihpun berhasil menghindar sehingga yang tertimpa tubuh Reiner hanyalah Eren.

" kenapa reiner bisa sampai tebang seperti ini? " tanya Eren saat melihat tubuh Rainer yang kesakitan dengan matanya yang hanya terlihat warna putih saja.

" ne… annie bisakah kau mengajarka itu padaku?" tanya Mikasa yang terkesan sedang menantang Annie. Tampaknya dia yang menjadi penyebab terbangnya Rainer.

" bagaimana ya, teknik ini hanya untuk manusia sih, kurasa orang sepertimu tak memerlukannya, tapi, aku penasaran apakah teknik ini mempan melawan monster." balas Annie

" oi oi apa mereka akan bertarung","duel yang di tunggu-tunggu akan terjadi","Siapa yang akan menang" ucap orang-orang disana saat melihat mereka akan berduel.

" apa mungkin annie yang akan memangkannya ya?" kata Marco.

"hah ? Kau bodoh ya? Aku mempertaruhkan semua makan malam ku untuk Mikasa" balas Jean

Mereka berduapun mulai maju, Annie mulai melancarkan tendangan terkuatnya sedangkan Mikasa melancarkan tinju terkuatnya, tapi. Tap tap tanpa di sangka muncul Naruto yang dengan mudahnya menangkap kedua serangan tadi dengan tangan kosong. Padahal mereka yang ada di sana cukup yakin jika serangan tadi bukanlah serangan yang berdampak kecil yang bisa dengan mudah di tahan memakai tangan kosong.

' Sugeee… bisa menahan serangan mereka berdua sudah kuduga kalau si namikaze itu adalah monster' pikir mereka

" Sotte...Sotte...Sotte… tidak baik loh jika ada dua orang gadis saling bertarung dan bisakah kalian berdua berbaikan dan untuk kalian semua aku mohon agara kalia segera melanjutka latihan kalian, karena jika para instruktur mengetahuinnya, ini akan menjadi masalah" Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Para prajurit pelatihan ke-104 cukup tau siapa Naruto meskipun dia tampak bersahabat dan terkadang terlihat merasa bosan namun ada kalanya dia tampak cukup menakutkan dia juga benci sesuatu yang tampak kotor.

Seperti saat ini meskipun dia tampak terseyum hangat tapi mereka semua yang ada di sana tanpa terkecuali termasuk Annie dan Mikasa merasa ketakutan karena senyum itu saat ini tampak seperti senyuman dari Shinigami (dewa kematian).

""""HA-HA-HAI"""" dengan sedikit terbata-bata mereka mengiyakan 'Sungguh meyeramkan' batin mereka semua.

 **Skip**

Pada malam hari ini para kadet sedang berkumpul. " selagi kita berdiskusi, ada kemungkinan bahwa para titan akan menyerang kita dalam beberapa detik, saat itu terjadi tugas kita adalah menolong para penduduk dan mengorbankan hidup kalian untuk melawan titan sekaligus mengorbankan semua yang kalian miliki " ucap seorang instruktur

. """ Siap Pak""" teriak semua kadet dengan penuh semangat.

"hari ini kalian telah menyelesaikan latihan ketentaraan kalian, sekarang saya akan mengumumkan 10 prajurit terbaik bagi yang di sebut namanya di mohon untuk maju kedepan !" ucap sang instruktur.

" Pertama : Naruto Namikaze

Kedua : Mikasa Ackerman

Ketiga : Rainer Braun

Keempat : Bertolt Hoover

Kelima : Annie Leonhardt

Keenam : Eren Jaeger

Ketujuh : Jean Krischtein

Kedelapan : Marco Bodt

Kesembilan : Conny Springer

Kesepuluh : Sasha Brows ….. sudah itu saja " ucap sang instruktur.

'setidaknya kami bisa sampai di sini. sekarang adalah giliran umat manusia untuk berpesta diatas tumpukan para titan' pikir Naruto.

" sekarang bagi kalian yang tidak termasuk 10 besar hanya diberikan 2 pilihan yaitu, untuk menjadi anggota 'Garnisun' yang bertugas untuk menjaga setiap kota dan melindungi dinding atau menjadi 'Scout Legiun' yang siap mengorbankan dirinya di luar dinding untuk mengikat para titan tetap tinggal di tempatnya karena untuk menjadi 'Military Police' yang mengatur populasi dan mempertahankan pemerintah kalian harus masuk peringkat sepuluh besar, satu lagi besok kalian harus segera mengajukan lamaran untuk penempatan kalian dan hari ini menandai akhir dan dibubarkannya pelatihan prajurit ke-104… Sekian " ucap sang instruktur

"""SIAP""" ucap para kadet

 **Esok Harinya**

Distrik Trost, tempat ini merupakan tempat terluar tetapi, meskipun begitu sekarang penduduk di kota ini mulai bertambah banyak. Di tempat lain di Distrik Trost lebih tepatnya di atas dinding di Distrik ini terlihat beberapa prajurit dari pelatihan ke-104 sedang membersihkan meriam dan peralatan yang lain. Terlihat Eren yang sedang melamun hingga seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya " tak terasa sudah 5 tahun sejak kejadian itu " kata Naruto.

"ya tak terasa, dan ngomong-ngomong meskipun kita berasal dari tempat yang sama dan sering bertemu tapi kita belum cukup akrab sebagai permulaan mari kita berjabat tangan namaku Eren Jaeger " kata Eren sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"namaku Naruto Namikaze karena kita memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu memusnahkan titan aku harap kita bisa bersahabat dengan baik" balas Naruto sambil membalas jabat tangan Eren.

'setidaknya setelah kehilangan sepertiga wilayah dan populasi. manusia memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali martabatnya' ucap naruto dalam hati

"" kali ini kami akan memenangkannya inilah saatnya umat manusia berbalik menyerang"" ucap Naruto dan Eren bersamaan

BLAAARR…..!

Seiring dengan ledakan tersebut muncul Titan Colossal yang menyerang mereka 5 tahun yang lalu. Kini muncul tepat di belakang Naruto dan Eren akankah titan akan membuat mereka semakin terpojok lagi atau manusia yang berhasil mempertahankan tempat mereka ?.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 : Seperti Neraka

_**FREDOM**_

 _ **-**_ **SEBELUMNYA :**

 _BLAAARR…..!_

Seiring dengan ledakan tersebut muncul Titan Colossal yang menyerang mereka 5 tahun yang lalu. Kini muncul tepat di belakang Naruto dan Eren akankah titan akan membuat mereka semakin terpojok lagi atau manusia yang berhasil mempertahankan tempat mereka ?.

 **Chapter 2 : Seperti di Neraka**

Tak bisa berkata-kata inilah yang dialami mereka saat tiba-tiba Titan Colossal muncul dibelakang mereka. " Haaa..." teriak mereka

BUUUUM…..!

Belum sadar akan keterkejutan mereka titan tersebut telah membuat lubang pada gerbang Trost. Tak hanya itu asap panas yang di keluarkan titan tersebut membuat para kadet terdorong terbelakang beruntung mereka bergerak dengan sigap dan mulai menembakan kawat besi yang ada di pinggan mereka ke dinding sehingga tak membuat mereka terjatuh kebawah meskipun, ada satu kadet yang tak sempat karena tak sadarkan diri, tetapi untung saja Sasha berhasil menyelamatkannya.

" apakah kejadian itu akan terulang lagi, Jangan bercanda.!, semuanya siap bertarung, Eren dan lainnya segera buat 4 kelompok bantu aku mengalahkan mahkluk itu !" teriak Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka. Merekapun mulai bermanuver keatas dinding.

" Yoo sudah 5 tahun, kali ini kupastikan kau akan kubunuh" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit berat. Titan tersebut mulai menyerang mereka.

" apa dia mengincar meriamnya… jadi dia menyerang gerbang dan meriam bukan kebetulan semata, apa mungkin dia memiliki akal?" kata Naruto.

Dengan bantuan para kadet yang ada di sana Naruto pun mulai bermanuver menuju belakang kepala titan tersebut. Belum sempat menebas tengkuk titan terebut asap panas menghalanginya. Mencoba menahan asap panas tersebut Naruto memberanikan diri untuk semakin mendekati titan tersebut tapi sayang sekali titan tersebut telah hilang.

" Oii.. naruto apa kau berhasil membunuh titan tersebut?" tanya Eren

" tidak dia menghilang sebelum aku berhasil menebasanya" jawab naruto

" apa yang kalian lakukan perencanaan untuk menangani titan colossal akan segera dilaksanakan kalian cepatlah berkumpul di markas ! ". perintah prajurit Garnisun yang baru datang

Para pendunduk dilanda kepanikan. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong mengungsi menuju dinding Rose dengan di pandu oleh prajurit Garnisun. Ada juga yang berjaga di gerbang yang telah rusak bermodalkan meriam, jaring berduri yang digunakan untuk menutup lubang tersebut dan beberapa peralatan artileri lainya. Sedangkan para kadet di perintahkan untuk membuat kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang yang bertugas untuk berjaga di wilayah Trost sebagian diperintahkan untuk menjaga logistik dan mengirim gas kepada pasukan yang mengawasi daerah Trost.

Di salah satu atap mulik penduduk terdapat 4 orang yang mengawasi sekitar. Dia adalah Naruto yang sedang memimpin 3 kadet lainnya yang sedang menunggu tanda. Sebenarnya dia diperintahkan untuk menjaga barisan belakang tapi dia menolak dengan alasan dia ingin berjaga di dekat pintu masuk titan dan membunuhnya. Karena itu dia menunjuk Mikasa sebagi penggantinya.

" aku rasa itu tandanya Taichou" kata salah satu anggota Naruto.

" apa kalian takut ? sudah terlambat jika ingin mundur dan melarikan diri kalian bisa saja di hukum mati, karena itu kuatkan mental kalian!, jika kita bisa selamat kalian bisa kembali dengan bangga karena berhasil hidup karena usaha kalian, dan itu lebih baik dari pada kembali hidup-hidup karena melarikan diri " ucap Naruto untuk membangkitkan mental mereka.

"" Hai… Taichou"" jawab mereka. Merekapun bergegas melompati bangunan-bangunan di sekitar sambil membunuh titan yang tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto telah membunuh 13 titan kelas 15 meter.

' sugee.. Taichou hebat sekali dapat membunuh titan sebanyak itu sendirian, seakan bukan bukan dia yang akan diburu oleh titan tetapi dia sendirilah yang memburu mereka seperti serigala yang memburu mangsanya, tak salah julukan 'Serigala Penyindiri' bukanlah isapan jempol semata' batin mereka. Keberanian mulai muncul dalam diri mereka saat melihat Taichou mereka sehebat itu.

" Yosh kalian ayo kita juga memburu titan itu jangan hanya melihat saja seperti patung " ucap seorang laki-laki berambut dark blue benama Ren Maxwell (oc) yang nampaknya tengah bersemangat

" semangat yang bagus kalu begitu aku harap kalian dapat berkeja sama dengan baik, aku akan buat peraturan untuk kalian. pertama, jangan pernah tinggalkan rekan kalian. Kedua, saling berkeja samalah. Dan yang terakhir, jangan sampai terbunuh"ucap Naruto kepada bawahannya

saking semangatnya memburu para titan sampai gas yang mereka miliki hampir habis.

" sepertinya gas kita hampir habis dan lagi tanda untuk mundur telah terlihat, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kembali ke HQ terlebih dahulu! " perintah Naruto. Di perjalannya di melihat beberapa kadet yang berkumpul merekapun memutuskan untuk mendekat.

Di tempat lain terlihat Armin dan yang lain. Armin nampak sedikit Shock karena banyak temannya yang tewas termasuk Eren Jaeger.

" maafkan aku semuanya…., eren dan yang lain telah tewas di depan mataku dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ucap Armin sambil menangis.

" Armin tenangkanlah dirimu ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih, Berdirilah…. Marco jika kita bisa membunuh titan yang ada di HQ, kita bisa mengisi gas dan menaiki dindingnya. Betul kan?" tanya Mikasa kepada Marco.

" memang benar tapi mereka terlalu banyak " kata Marco

" jika kalian tak ingin ikut aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya karena, aku kuat lebih kuat dari pa_" pembicaran Mikasa terpotong karena kedatangan Naruto dan timnya. " apa kalian tidak melihat tanda untuk mundur, dan apa-apaan dengan muka menyeramkan itu apa kalian mimpi buruk" ucap Naruto

" Bukan mimpi buruk lagi tetapi tempat ini telah menjadi seperti neraka, gas kami juga tinggal sedikit, HQ telah di kepung puluhan titan" kata Jean.

" Puluhan? Kalau begitu kita tinggal berkerja sama untuk membunuh mereka" uacap Naruto Dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

" jika ada naruto dan mikasa kita pasti bisa melakukannya " ucap beberapa kadet yang ada di sana. Nampaknya kepercayaan mereka mulai bangkit sebab dua orang jenius akan membantu mereka untuk mencapai HQ dan membunuh para titan itu.

" aku ingin mengatakan kepada kalian, Pertama, berusahalah agar tidak banyak orang yang tewas. Kedua, jangan sekalipun berpikir untuk menyusul kawan kalian yang telah tewas teruslah hidup agar kalian dapat terus mengingat mereka, teruslah bertarung untuk hidup aku akan membukakan jalan untuk kalian. SEMUANYA… MAJUUUU….!" ucap Naruto mencoba menumbuhkan semangat mereka untuk terus hidup dan tampaknya berhasil banyak dari mereka yang semangat untuk bertahan hidupnya telah kembali termasuk Mikasa yang telah kehilangan Eren.

" tak kusangka orang seperti dirinya bisa bicara seperti itu tak ada piliha lain ayo kita lakukan " ucap Rainer.

' ada yang aneh disini telalu tenang hanya beberapa titan yang terlihat padahal dengan jumlah orang yang banyak di sini, paling tidak akan memancing sedikit banyak titan untuk muncul '

" Mikasa ambil alih aku dan timku akan pergi untuk memastikan sesuatu !" peritah Naruto

" Memastikan apa?…. Jika itu memang sesuatu yang penting aku harap kau dapat kembali dengan selamat" ucap Mikasa.

" terima kasih… kalian ikuti aku !" ucap Naruto sambil pergi dengan timnya

Akhirnya dia mengetahui penyebab sedikitnya titan yang muncul. Hal itu karena para titan tersebut sedang bertarung dengan salah satu titan kelas 15 meter, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi titan berukuran 15 meter tersebut menguasai beladiri tangan kosong

" meskipun aku ingin membunuh semua titan itu, tapi sepertinya aku akan menyisahkan titan kekar itu karena sepertinya dia hanya tertarik untuk berhadapan dengan titan yang lain dari pada manusia, bagaimana menurut kalian? " tanya Naruto kepada timnya.

" apa kau yakin Taichou ?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan warna kulit sedikit gelap pria tersebut bernama Soma Schikal (oc).

" tapi jika kita bisa menjadikanya senjata umat manusia itu cukup menguntungkan bagi kita dia bahkan bisa menjadi senjata yang lebih mematikan dari pada meriam" ucap perempuan berambut perak berkulit putih bernama Alisa Amiela (oc).

" aku cukup setuju dengan alisa" ucap Ren

" karena banyak yang setuju, kita habisi titan yang di sekitarnya dan mengarahkanya ke HQ… Ayo mulai rencana kita!" perintah Naruto. ""Hai"" jawab mereka.

Di tempat lain Mikasa dan kawan-kawan telah sampai di HQ dengan selamat. " gasku sudah habis, kita berhasil, hampir saja gagal " ucap Conny

" mereka… bukankah bagian dari penyuplai gas? " ucap Marco saat melihat banyak kadet yang bersembunyi di tempat itu

" Oii kalian apa kalian tau berapa banyak orang yang tewas karena kehabisan gas" ucap Jean dengan emosi.

" Berlindung" ucap salah satu kadet disana saat tiba-tiba gedung itu berhasil di jebol oleh titan sehingga menampakan wajah titan yang telah menjebol dinding tersebut. Semua yang ada di dalam sepontan dilanda kepanikan dan keputuasaan. Mereka kembali dikejutkan karena, tiba-tiba muncul tangan titan lain yang meninju kepala titan yang telah menjebol tembok tadi membuat titan itu tadi terpental cukup jauh

" akhirnya sampai, untung saja masih sempat, rencana kita berhasil" ucap Naruto yang berhasil sampai HQ bersama timnya. " Naruto-kun kau sudah kembali?" tanya Mikasa. " seperti yang kau lihat dan kalian tenanglah titan yang kekar itu hanya tertarik untuk berhadapan dengan sesama titan saja. Aku ingin ke kamar kecil dulu" Jawab Naruto.

" di ruang bawah tanah tempat pengisian gas terdapat sekitar 7 titan kelas 4 meter, Armin karena kau orangnya paling pintar dalam membuat rencana, apa kau punya rencana untuk menghadapi mereka?" tanya Jean kepada Armin.

Dengan mengandalakan rencana yang di buat oleh Armin merekapun mulai mempersiapkan rencana dan bersiap menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Mereka di bagi menjadi 2 grup, satu grup menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan lift dan dipersenjatai dengan senapan untuk membutakan mereka. Dan grup yang lain turun kebawah tanah dengan di persenjatai dengan pedang baja untuk membunuh para titan saat mereka telah di buat buta, tetapi saat mereka sampai di bawah para titan telah di habisi Naruto.

" naruto bukankah kau tadi bilang kau ingin ke kamar kecil kenapa kau malah ke sini dan membunuh mereka ?". tanya Jean.

" aku tersesat saat mencari kamar kecil dan malah bertemu mahkluk brengsek ini jadi aku bunuh saja mereka" jawab Naruto dengan entengnya sambil mengisi gasnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweetdrop. 'jadi karena tersesat, rasa takut yang kami rasakan tadi tampaknya sia-sia' batin mereka.

" jangan buang-buang waktu kalian, cepat isi gas kalian!" kata Naruto

"Yosh karena kita telah selesai ayo kita ke atas dan segera memanjat dinding sebelum para titan datang semakin banyak !" ucap Naruto. Mengiyakan perintah Naruto merekapun bergegas mundur.

" mikasa kita harus segera mundur!" ucap Armin kepada Mikasa sesampainya di atas HQ

" titan itu…. Mereka memakannya" ucap Mikasa saat melihat titan yang di giring Naruto kesini tadi. "tubuhnya tak beregenerasi lagi?" ucap Armin. " padahal kukira, kalau kita bisa mengungkap misteri dari titan itu bisa saja hal itu menjadi kunci untuk membebaskan kita dari keputusasaan ini" balas Mikasa

" aku setuju, bagaimanapun kita harus menolongnya" kata Rainer

" lihat!... itu titan yang telah memakan Thomas" ucap Armin sambil menunjuk titan yang telah memakan temannya. Tapi entah kenapa titan yang sedang dimakan tersebut mulai bereaksi dan mulai menyereng titan yang telah memakan Thomas saat titan tersebut melihatnya. Mulai dari menggigit tengkuk titan itu dan melemparkannya menuju titan yang tadi memakannya.

" jadi siapa yang ingin kalian selamatkan tadi? " ucap Jean.

Tapi, kelihatannya titan tadi telah kehabisan tenaganya dan tumbang. " sudah kuduga dia kehabisan tenaga, sudahlah cepat kita pergi lagu pula mana mungkin monster itu menjadi rekan kita" ucap Jean. " tunggu lihat itu" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tengkuk dari titan tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok yang mereka kenal yang mereka kira telah tewas dengan beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya masih menempel dengan daging tersebut sosok itu adalah Eren teman yang mereka yakini telah di makan titan . Skip sampai bagian di mana Eren akan di eksekusi memakai meriam.

" Eren apakah kau sudah sadar ?, apa tubuhmu sudah bergerak" tanya Armin."Armin?" kata Eren. " dimana kita? Kenapa mereka mengelilingi kita?, ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka menodongkan pedang mereka bukankah itu senjata untuk melawan titan ?, kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Eren saat melihat pasukan garnisun mengelilingi mereka di sudut dindig Rose.

Di tempat lain para kadet yang lain sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan dan di printahkan untuk bersiaga.

"lalu, begitulah cara kami bisa mengisi gas dan lari dari Trost" ujar Conny yang sedang menceritakan ke adaan mereka kepada beberapa prajurit di sana.

" Maaf padahal kami sudah meminta bala bantuan untuk kalian" ucap Krista.

" padahal kita juga sempat mengambil beberapa gas" sambung seorang perempuan bertubuh tinggi berkulit coklat bernama Ymir.

"jadi orang-orang yang tak ada disini telah tewas? " tanya Krista."benar" jawab Conny.

"Naruto dan Mikasa juga?" tanya Ymir. " tidak mereka kembali sedikit lebih lama baersama Jean dan lainnya

" jean! Jangan-jangan mereka pada saat itu terluka? " tanya Ymir kepada Jean.

" hei ada apa?" tanya Conny penasaran karena melihat Jean dan lainnya bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

" kami sudah berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia" jawab Jean. Rahasia yang dimaksud oleh Jean adalah tentang Eren yang keluar dari tengkuk titan kekar itu

" rahasia?" tanya Conny. "apa-apaan itu?" ucap Ymir.

"lagi pula, ini bukanlah hal yang bisa terus di rahasiakan, sebentar lagi, seluruh umat manusia akan mengetahuinya itupun kalau umat manusia dapat bertahan sejauh itu" lanjut Jean.

Kembali ke tempat Eren di kepung." kadet Jaeger, Ackerman,dan Arlet!. Apa kalian sadar apa yang kalan lakukan ini adalah pelanggaran besar… apa yang ingin kalian katakan sebagai pembelaan. Jika kalian menipu atau mencoba kabur meriam artileri akan menembak kalian, kami tak akan ragu! Akan kutanyakan, kau ini mahkluk apa?. Manusia atau raksaksa ?" teriak seorang yang merupakan salah satu Kapten dari prajurit Garnisun.

' kenapa pandangan mereka terhadapku seperti melihat monster' batin Eren." saya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan anda " ucap Eren.

Perdebatan terus berlanjut hingga sang sang kapten memberi perintah untuk menembak mereka. Eren yang tiba-tiba mendapat sebersit ingatannya yang hilang pun mulai menggigit tangannya hingga berdarah. Seketika kerangka manusia dari tulang belakang hingga tengkorak berukuran raksasapun muncul dengan beberapa bagian yang tertutupi daging menahan meriam yang di tembakan.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat mereka ketakutan . Dalam keadaan tersebut Armin mencoba meyakinkan mereka, beberapa dari mereka mulai percaya dengan ucapan Amrin meskipun, sang pimpinan pasukan garnisun tersebut masih belum yakin dan akhirnya mengisyaratkan untuk menembakan meriam. Bukanya mengenai Eren dan lainnya bola meriam tersebut malah terbelah menjadi dua.

" oi oi oi apa kalian tidak waras sampai menembakan meriam kepada kadet yang sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk melawan" ucap seseorang telah menebas bola meriam tadi yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

" mustahil… bagimana dia bisa menebas bola meriam itu ?" ucap seorang prajurit yang sedikit ketakutan sekaligus shock.

" aku kesini karena mendengar suara meriam, tapi ternyata karena seorang kapten garnisun yang menyuruh bawahannya menebak seorang kadet yang tak memiliki niat untuk melawan" ucap Naruto

" berisik hukuman harus di berikan kepada siapapun yang melanggar!" teriak sang Kapten.

" melanggar? Jangan samakan para kadet ini yang dengan berani mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk berhadapan dengan titan, denganmu seorang kapten pengecut yang meninggalkan tugasnya untuk menjaga HQ bersama para kadet yang baru hanya untuk pergi melarikan diri ke daerah yang yang lebih aman dengan dalih untuk mengawasi penyusunan bala bantuan" ucap Naruto kepada pimpinan tersebut dengan nada menghina.

" Diam.. jika kau masih berani melawan, kami juga akan menghukummu" ancam sang Kapten Garnisun yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto.

" apa kau mengancam ku jika berani kemarilah " ucap Naruto dengan sedikit intimidasi sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Tentu saja tak ada satupun prajurit garnisun yang berani melawannya. Hanya orang gila yang berani melawan seorang yang baru saja lulus dari akademi militer tapi mampu membunuh puluhan titan dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari, tak hanya itu di tambah mampu menebas bola meriam yang ditembakkan dengan mudahnya. Level Naruto jauh lebih tinggi dibanding semua Tim Elite dari pasukan garnisun, karena itulah tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani melawan Naruto.

"sudah cukup hentikan pertikaian ini !"ucap seorang dengan kepala botak dan sedikit berumur.

" komandan pixis!" ucap salah satu mereka dengan sedikit terkejut. Bagaiman tidak sebab yang ada di depan mereka saat ini merupakan Komandan yang memimpin pertahanan di bagian selatan, termasuk Trost.

"lawan kita adalah para titan bukan sesama manusia, meskipun aku baru saja sampai tapi aku sudah mendapat informasi yang cukup mengenai situasinya " ucap Pixis.

Ketegangan sedikit mereda. Pixis pun mulai berbincang-bincang dengan Eren, Armin, Mikasa, dan Naruto. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di atas dinding sambil membicarakan rencana untuk menutup gerbang Trost dengan mengandalkan kekuatan titan milik Eren untuk mengangkat batu besar yang ada di tengah kota dan menutup gerbangnya dengan batu tersebut.

Jika di bandingkan dengan apa yang di ambil para titan itu dari manusia, itu mungkin hal yang kecil. Tetapi, jika rencana itu berhasil hal tersebut akan menjadi lompatan yang luar biasa bagi umat manusia .Apakah manusia dapat merebut kembali wilayah mereka, atau malah semakin terpojok ?

To Be Continue...


	3. Chapter 3 : Pengorbanan

_**FREDOM**_

 **Chapter 3 : Pengorbanan**

" PERHATIIAAAN….!" teriak Komandan Pixis yang saat ini berada di atas dinding Trost kepada seluruh prajurit yang ada bagian dalam **.** " sekarang aku akan menjelaskan rencana perebutan wilayah trost kepada kalian ! Tujuan kita kali ini adalah menutup gerbang yang telah hancur " lanjut Pixis. Para prajurit terlihat kaget dengan perkataan Pixis.

" menutupnya? Bagaiman caranya?" tanya para prajurit, tentu saja hal itu cukup mustahil untuk dilakukan apa mereka ingin menjadikan para prajurit menjadi timbal, begitulah kira-kira apa yang ada di pikiran mereka.

" orang yang akan menutupnya, pertama-tama akan kuperkenalkan dulu, dari pasukan kadet... Eren Jaeger!" ucap Pixis. " Eren?! " ucap Conny yang sedikit terkejut begitupun yang lain.

" dia adalah hasil eksperimen transformasi titan yang kami lakukan secara rahasia... dia dapat memakai tubuh titan dan mengendalikannya" lanjut Pixis.

" hee.. hei, barusan aku tak mengerti dengan yang komandan katakan, ini bukan karena aku bodohkan ?" tanya Conny.

" jangan berisik, baka" balas Ymir.

Disaat Pixis sedang menjelaskan rencananya banyak dari mereka yang merasa ketakutan dan membuat keributan. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu melarikan diri agar dapat bertemu dengan keluarga mereka.

" Dengarkan perintahku! Bagi yang akan membangkan saat ini, tidak akan dihukum!. Setelah kalian mengalah pada ketakutan akan titan, kalian takan bisa bertarung dengan mereka lagi! Bagi yang menyerah pada teror titan sebaiknya pergi saja! Selain itu bagi yang ingin teror tersebut terjadi pada keluarga, teman dan orang terdekat kalian sebaiknya pergi saja " teriak Pixis.

Para pembangkan tadi akhirnya dengan berat hati menuruti rencana tersebut, karena bagaimanapun mereka tak ingin orang yang mereka kasihi sampai mengalami teror oleh para titan itu. " kita bicarakan apa yang terjadi 4 tahun lalu tenteng operasi perebutan Dinding Maria, tak perlu lagi di ingatkan kepada kalian, menyebutnya 'operasi perebutan' itu hanya untuk pemanis belaka, itu hanya keputusan untuk membuang pengungsi pengangguran dan tak bisa di beri makan, semuanya setuju hanya untuk satu alasan, dengan mengirim mereka keluar kita bisa bertahan hidup di tembok yang sempit ini, dosa itu di tanggung oleh semua umat manusia termasuk aku, konflik tak sampai terjadi karena penduduk dinding maria adalah kaum minoritas, akan tetapi jika dinding rose sampai tertembus hanya dengan membuang seperlima umat manusia tak akan cukup, karena dinding sina hanya dapat menampung setengah populasi umat manusia jika begitu, kepunahan manusia terjadi bukan karena serangan titan tetapi karena kita saling membunuh satu sama lain, oleh karena itu jika kalian memilih tempat untuk mati, matilah disini " ucap Pixis.

'aku tak tau apakah aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak, tapi aku mengerti peranku, karena itu bagaimanapun aku harus berhasil, aku harus menjadi harapan bagi semuanya' batin Eren.

Pasukan elite yang di tunjuk untuk mengawal Eren telah di putuskan. Mereka adalah Ian laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi berambut pirang kecoklatan, Riko perempuan berkacamata berambut coklat sedikit putih, Mitabi pria berbadan besar denga wajah yang di hiasi jenggot yang tebal, mereka adalah tim elite dari kesatuan Garnisun, selain mereka ada juga kadet yang ikut menjadi pengawal Eren mereka adalah Mikasa, Naruto berserta 3 anggota timnya.

" Namikaze Naruto untuk seorang kadet aku yakin kau dan tim yang baru kau buat ini memiliki level jauh diatas tim elit dari kesatuan garnisun, " puji Pixis.

" terima kasih dan aku ada saran ketimbang kita harus berlari di atas sini menuju rute terdekat dari batu, lebih baik kita ber manuver langung dari sini" ucap Naruto.

" kau gila tujuan kita adalah menyelesaikan misi ini dengan mengasilkan korban sedikit mungki, karena itu kita harus berlari diatas sini menuju rute terdekat ke batu untuk mengurangi resiko" tolak Riko.

" tetapi musuh kita tak hanya para titan itu tapi juga waktu, jika kau menghawatirkan jatuhnya korban, aku akan menjamin tak ada satupun dari kita yang akan tewas selama kita bisa berkerja sama dengan baik, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ter jadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan " bujuk Naruto

" tak ada pilihan lain aku akan menyetujuinnya " ucap Riko pasrah

" terima kasih... kalau begitu Riko-san anda membantu saya di bagian depan, Ian-san anda di sisi kanan dengan Ren, Mitabi-san anda di sisi kiri dengan Soma, Mikasa kau di bagian belakang dengan Alisa, dan untukmu Eren kau berada di tengah dan tak perlu turun tangan untuk membunuh titan karena itu adalah tugas kami" jelas Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan, tak ingin membuang waktu Eren mulai merubah dirinya menjadi titan. Namun saat mereka mulai menjalankannya operasi tersebut mengalami kegagalan . Hal tersebut di karenakan Eren yang kehilangan kendali dan malah mencoba menyerang Mikasa.

Kelompok yang tidak ikut dalam pengawalan Eren kini sedang memancing para titan di sudut dinding. " kita berhasil memancing sebagian besar dari mereka menuju pojok kota ini, meski kita telah menghindari pertempuran sebisa mungkin, tetapi kita telah kehilangan seperlima dari pasukan kita " ucap salah satu bawahan dari Dot Pixis. Seperti itulah keadaannya meskipun mereka telah mencoba menjaga jarak dengan titan saat bergantung di sisi dinding tetap saja, ada beberapa titan yang berhasil menangkap banyak dari mereka, ada yang harus kehilangan salah satu anggota badan mereka bahkan nyawa mereka.

" kita tidak kehilangan mereka, mereka tidak mati begitu saja, mereka mati karena perintahku, sekarang adalah saat terpenting dalam pertahanan umat manusia, jika itu berarti mempertahankan umat manusia, aku tak keberatan di panggil pembunuh masal " balas Pixis.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan yang lain. Mikasa saat ini sedang mendekat ke wajah Eren yang sedang menjadi titan guna menyadarkannya. Tetapi, usahanya tersebut sia-sia karena Eren malah mencoba menyerang Mikasa beruntung ia sempat menghindar sehingga serangan Eren tadi malah mengenai dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

' rencananya gagal, sejak awal memang sudah jelas kalau senjata rahasia itu tidak ada ' batin Riko sambil menembakan suar berwarna merah yang menandakan misi telah gagal.

Armin yang melihat itu dari sudut kota pergi menyusul para tim elite karena ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sedang prajurit dan kadet yang lain cukup putus asa karena tampaknya kematian teman-teman mereka sia-sia. Berbeda dengan para kapten yang nampaknya menginginkan untuk menarik mundur para pasukan. Tetapi, Pixis menolaknya " kita tak boleh membiarkan kematian rekan kita sia-sia, karena itu kita harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan". Ucap Pixis

" ian ada dua raksaksa mendekat dari depan, mereka setinggi 10 meter dan 6 meter, lalu ada lagi setinggi 12 meter dari belakang, ian berikan perintahmu! Kita harus mundur, tak ada yang menyalahkanmu, kita terpaksa meninggalkannya disini" ucap Mitabi dan di setujui oleh Riko. Dengan sedikit penjelasan dari Ian dan di bantu Naruto dengan berat hati mereka menurutinya.

" tampaknya tak hanya ke-3 titan itu saja yang mendekat kesini tetapi beberapa titan yang berhasil di pancing ke sudut kota tampaknya juga kesini sepertinya mereka lebih tertarik dengan Eren dari pada dengan mereka, kalian bisa berjaga di pintu masuknya titan karena sepertinya saat ini kemunculan titan dari tempat itu tak terlalu banyak dan mencegah bertambahnya titan yang masuk kedinding, biar aku, mikasa dan timku yang menjaga Eren " saran Naruto.

" kau gila, menjaga dia hanya dengan lima orang, sebagian dari timku akan membantumu, dan aku menyetujui saranmu... baik mari kita jalankan apa yang dia katakan " ucap Ian sambil pergi bersama yang lain.

" terima kasih, yosh... mikasa dan prajurit dari regu ian-san tetap disini! aku dan tim ku akan menghabisi para titan itu" ucap Naruto

" berhati-hatilah" ucap Mikasa dan hanya di balas seringaian dari Naruto.

" sudah saatnya bagi serigala yang kelaparan untuk membunuh mangsanya cepatlah kalian!" kata Naruto kepada timnya dengan bersemangat.

Armin yang baru saja tiba ke tempat Eren beradapun menanyakan keadan Eren pada Mikasa. Armin yang kelihatanya mengerti keadaanya mengeluarkan pedangnya. " dari punggung sampai tengkuk leher,tinggi 1m lebar 10cm, mikasa kau lindungilah kami! Aku akan mengeluarkan eren, sebelumnya dia keluar dari titik lemah titan, itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan misteri tubuh titan" ucap Armin sambil menancapakan pedangnya dan berusaha agar tak memberi luka serius kepada tubuh asli Eren. " Graaaargh...!" teriak kesakitan dari titan Eren. Sedangkan Armin mencoba bertahan. Saat titan Eren telah tenang Armin mulai mencoba berbicara dan menyemangatinya untuk bangkit dan berjuang agar mereka dapat bebas dan melihat lautan bersama-sama.

Di tempat lain di Kota Trost banyak prajurit yang telah di makan. " tampaknya sekarang kita harus bergerak sendiri!" ucap Annie kepada Jean dan Conny saat melihat ketua regu mereka tewas di makan titan. saat yang lain sedang menjauhi para titan tapi naas untuk Conny, saat ini dia sedang mengalami situasi hidup dan mati, kawat baja yang di tembakannya tidak menancap saat ada titan yang mendekatinya. Beruntung, karena Jean berhasil mengalihkan perhatian titan kepadanya sehingga Conny memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur.

' kali ini tak akan kubiarkan seseorang tewas di bawah tanggung jawabku lagi... apa! Sial kenapa harus sekarang ' batin Jean panik saat pelatuk untuk pelontar kawat bajanya tidak berkerja sedangkan keadaan bertambah buruk karena dari belakang muncul titan lainnya.

Jrashh...!

Beruntung Naruto datang dan menebas salah satu titan yang menghadang Jean.

" Naruto! Terima kasih kau menyelamatkanku" ucap Jean. " berterima kasihlah saat kita semua selamat, sekarang ikuti aku! Aku akan berlari kebelakang titan tersebut dan menebas bagian otot di telapak kaki bagian belakang untuk menjatuhkannya, saat berhasil kau harus cepat menebas tengkuknya! " perintah Naruto. " aku mengerti mari kita lakukan " ucap Jean.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut tak membuang banyak waktu dan mulai berlari menuju titan itu. Dengan skill yang tak diragukan lagi Naruto berhasil menebas otot kaki titan tersebut yang membuatnya terjatuh. Jean yang sudah tau akan tugasnya segera menebas titan tersebut sebelum beregenerasi.

" kenapa kau tidak segera pergi ke tempat yang aman bersama Conny dan yang lain? " tanya Naruto.

" pelatukku untuk menembakan kawat sedang rusak, dan bukannya akan lebih mudah membunuh titan tadi jika kau memakai manuvermu " ucap Jean balik menanyai Naruto.

" karena aku terlalu besemangat memburu para titan aku tidak sadar gasku sudah habis aku sedang mencari perlengkapan manuver miliki orang lain yang tewas dan berharap banyak gas yang tersisa di dalamnya, karena kau sepertinya punya masalah pada manuvermu kita bisa mencarinya bersama sama " jawab Naruto.

" itu bukan ide yang buruk, untuk sekarang kita bisa saling melindungi " balas Jean.

 **Gerbang Trost.**

Banyak pasukan garnisun yang telah meregang nyawa saat berusaha menghalau titan yang ingin masuk ke dalam.

DUMM...! DUMM...! DUMM...!

Saat mendengar debuman yang keras tersebut para prajurit yang ada di dekat gerbang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara tersebut. " Eren!" ucap Mikasa saat melihat titan Eren yang sedang membawa batu besar. Berat batu tersebut memberi tekanan saat Eren melangkah sehingga menimbulkan debuman yang keras.

" tampaknya dia sudah bisa mengendalikannya... Kalian semua! Pancinglah perhatian para titan itu untuk membuka jalan agar eren dapat menutup gerbangnya tanpa di ganggu titan" perintah Ian pada para prajurit yang berjaga di sana.

' tubuhku rasanya akan hancur... armin.. mikasa.. kalian.. kenapa berlari dibawah sana para titan bisa menyerang kalian' batin Eren yang sedang mengangkat batu dalam wujud titannya. Banyak prajurit yang di makan saat mencoba mengalihkan perhatian para titan dari Eren, bahkan tim elite dari garnisun seperti Ian dan Mitabi yang harus meregang nyawa.

" LAKUKAN EREEEN...! " teriak Armin

" GRHUAAAAH...! " teriak Eren yang berhasil menutup dindingnya.

" Pengorbanan rekan kami tidak sia-sia " ucap Riko yang berlinang air mata. Air mata yang bercampur sedih dan senang. Sedih karena harus kehilangan para rekannya dan senang karena pengorbanan mereka tidaklah sia-sia.

" Pada hari ini untuk pertama kalinya, umat manusia menang melawan titan" ucap Riko sambil menembakan suar kuning yang menandakan misi berhasil.

" Suar kuning telah di tembakan misi telah berhasil " ucap bawahan Pixis dari atas dinding yang di sambut dengan perasaan haru oleh para prajurit.

" Segera kirim bala bantun! Tolong tim elite! "

Tetapi, moment itu harus dirusak dengan kedatangan 4 titan kearah mereka. Armin dan Mikasa dengaan di bantu Riko berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Eren dari tubuh titannya belum sempat mereka memanjat dinding titan tadi semakin mendekat.

Jrasshh..Jrasshh..Jrasshh..Jrasshh...!

Beruntung, datang 2 orang yang menyelamatkan mereka. " huh.. tadi hampir saja, mikasa apa kalian baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto yang berhasil menebas 2 titan tadi. " kami baik-baik saja terima kasih Naruto-kun" ucap Mikasa.

" Oi bocah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? " ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam memakai mantel yang di bagian belakangnya bersimbol sayap kebebasan laki-laki tersebut bernama Revaille salah satu kopral dari Scout Legiun.

Setelah itu, Scout Legiun dan ahli mesin dari Garnisunpun datang, Dinding Rose pun sekali lagi terbebas dari titan. Untuk membasmi para titan yang tejebak di dalam Trost, memakan waktu seharian penuh. Pada hari itu meriam artileri terus menembakan pelurunya. Selagi peluru peledak memusnahkan sebagian titan. Para Scout Legiun di bantu seorang kadet berhasil membersihkan titan yang tersisah dan menangkap titan kelas 4m dan 7m. Namun, 207 prajurit dinyatakan tewas/hilang, 897 luka berat. Meski itu adalah kemenangan pertama umat manusia dalam melawan titan. Tetapi, harus dibayar dengan banyaknya nyawa yang melayang.

 **2 Hari Kemudian...**

Meskipun sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu para kadet masih sibuk untuk mengumpulkan para korban. Jean saat ini juga di tugaskan untuk mengumpulkan para mayat dan tak sengaja menemukan mayat orang yang di kenalnya dalam keadaan separuh tubuhnya telah di makan titan.

" kadet apa kau mengenalnya? Jika iya segera beritahukan namanya, hal ini bisa saja menimbulkan wabah menular, kia juga harus bersiap jika ada musibah susulan, kita masih belum memiliki waktu untuk berduka atas kematianrekan kita, apa kau mengerti " ucap seorang perempuan berpakaian khas medis yang nampaknya sedang bertugas untuk mendata para korban.

" pasukan pelatihan ke-104, ketua regu 19, Marco Bodt " ucap Jean yang masih dalam keadaan shock.

Beberapa menemukan muntahan para titan. Para mayat yang sudah di data segera di bakar guna mencegah munculnya wabah penyakit.

" gomenasai...gomenasai " ucap Annie dengan raut yang susah di artikan.

" meminta maaf tak akan merubah segalanya, kita harus segera mengistirahatkan mereka, cepatlah chibi onna (gadis pendek) " ucap Naruto.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto selalu memanggil Annie ' Chibi Onna' dan sudah tak pernah memanggil Annie dengan nama aslinya. Meskipun mereka berdua di kenal sebagai penyendiri tetapi mereka sering terlihat bersama sehingga banyak yang mengira mereka memiliki hubungan dan biasanya Annie akan langsung marah kepadannya saat di panggil begitu tetapi saat ini bukanlah saat yang untuk bertengkar.

 **Penjara Bawah Tanah.**

Eren saat ini sedang di borgol dan di letakan dalam sel di bawah tanah. Di tempat tersebut terdapat seorang yang merupaka ketua dari Scout Legiun, Erwin Smith dan bawahannya yang berpangkat kopral bernama Revaille. Pada saat itu Eren terus di introgasi oleh Erwin.

Selepas kejadian itu Eren bersiap menjalani pengadilan. Hal tersebut tak lain untuk memutuskan Eren harus di serahkan kepada Scout Legiun atau Military Police. Jika di serahkan ke Military Police Eren akan di lenyapkan dan di jadikan bahan penelitian. Jika di serahkan ke Scout Legiun dia akan di jadikan bagian dari pasukan tersebut untuk merebut dinding Maria dengan kekuatan titannya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? Di serahkan kepada Military Police dan di lenyapkan atau menjadi anggota Scout Legiun yang di impikannya dan merebut dinding Maria dengan kekuatan titannya.

To Be Continued...

 **Yo minasan semoga fic kali ini dapat membuat kalian terhibur. Jika anda bertanya kenapa di bagian chap 2 ada yang mirip dengan fic sebelah, saya sih gak ada maksud buat itu anda sendiri saja yang nilai. Dan mohon maaf karena saya tidak bisa update terlalu sering  
**


End file.
